50 Oraciones acerca de Quinn & Logan
by Nightingale - Singing in the Dark
Summary: "Con su cabello así, el top ajustado, la mini cortita y el nuevo maquillaje, podía ser descripta como "sexo-en-tacos-altos", pero Logan solo quería a la verdadera Quinn de vuelta". La relacion de Quinn y Logan a lo largo de las cuatro temporadas de la serie, en 50 oraciones.


_Hola, soy Lys y este fic es una rareza entre los que he escrito y/o traducido en todo mi tiempo en FF_Net. Es la primera vez que traduzco un fic escrito por mi (también esta el hecho de ser la primera vez que escribí algo en un idioma que no sea castellano). Opte por hacerlo en ingles y luego pasarlo al español, porque no quería alterar las frases a como se vieron en el doblaje latino, y de las cuatro temporadas de Zoey 101 (65 episodios) solo vi 28 en total (no todos doblados, algunos solo partes, en su mayoría online y en ingles) por lo que quería esperar a que pasaran los capítulos en las repeticiones, desordenadas, de Nick. Me canse de esperar y decidí publicarlo igual._

_Este es un Quogan,(Quinn-Logan) pero como trate de abarcar todas las temporadas de la serie, no todas las oraciones son románticas, después de todo al principio casi no se hablaban y cuando lo hacían no era de buena manera, aunque si tratan mayormente de sus interacciones y las consecuencias de las mismas; espero que lo disfruten._

_**Zoey 101**__ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a __**Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon**__._

**OoOo**

**50 Oraciones acerca de Quinn & Logan**

**OoOo**

**#01 – Comodidad**

Ciertamente no esta cómodo andando por el campus desnudo gracias al aerosol de Quinn, pero tiene el pequeño consuelo de no estar solo.

**#02 - Beso**

Estar con Logan le dio algo que todos sus años con Mark no pudieron: Esa sensación burbujeante solo por disfrutar un momento frotando sus narices juntas en un beso esquimal.

**#03 –Suave **

Sabes que estas perdido cuando de un beso inesperado, con la mas inesperada chica, recuerdas cuan suave era su piel mientras tus dedos acariciaban su rostro.

**#04 – Dolor**

-¿Y eso no duele?- Pregunto Logan, cuando Zoey y Lola les contaron a los chicos que Quinn era capaz de poner las piernas por detrás de la cabeza.

**#05 - Papas**

Curiosamente, negar sus sentimientos por él, le supo a papitas.

**#06 - Lluvia **

Y el entrenamiento de los tiros libres continúa con una lluvia de pelotas de tenis…

**#07 - Chocolate **

Con un conito en las manos, Logan se dio cuenta que Quinn no le creyó cuando gritó que no le gustaba el helado.

**#08 - Felicidad **

Quinn apenas se puede contener después de su "si… pero no estoy seguro de querer dejarlo"

**#09 - Teléfono **

Y justo cuando pensaron que su secreto estaba a salvo, su teléfono celular tuvo que empezar a sonar en el medio de Vaccaro's.

**#10 - Oídos **

Quinn no podía creer a sus oídos, cuando Logan dijo que estaba de acuerdo con ella, "La radio le pertenece a Zoey".

**#11 - Nombre **

Mis oídos se alertaron cuando su nombre apareció en el vestuario, "Adivinen que, en noticias extrañas, Del Figgalo cambio a Pensky"

**#12 - Sensual **

Estar debajo de la mesa hizo que Logan se diera cuenta que su novia ciertamente tiene unas piernas muy atractivas.

**#13 - Muerte **

Cuando descubrió lo que Del Figgalo le había hecho, con Quinn vestida como alguien que no era, y sintiéndose tan deprimida porque la rechazo… no esta mintiendo; en ese momento de verdad odia al idiota y lo quiere ver muerto, y en cuanto ella se vaya, le va a enseñar, al estilo Vince Blake, a no meterse con su amiga, porque aunque sea geek y rara, es una chica, y nadie debe lastimar a una chica de esa forma.

**#14 - Sexo **

Con su cabello así, el top ajustado, la mini cortita y el nuevo maquillaje, podía ser descripta como "sexo-en-tacos-altos", pero Logan solo quería a la verdadera Quinn de vuelta.

**#15 - Tacto **

Cuando Logan encontró a Quinn en ese banco, su tristeza ciertamente toco algo profundo en su interior.

**#16 - Debilidad **

Un simple "sin no hablas, no hay besos" le demostró que Quinn conocía su mayor punto débil.

**#17 - Lagrimas **

Ver a Logan tratando de animarla le hizo olvidar las lagrimas, al menos por un rato.

**#18 - Velocidad **

Justo cuando Logan ya estaba disfrutando su victoria en la carrera de kartings, Chase tenía que traer a Quinn como su mecánico principal.

**#19 - Viento **

Y en medio de los arbustos, con su cuerpo entre los brazos, su aroma en su linda nariz y su voz aceptando lo de salir juntos, Logan se siente con ganas de arrojar toda precaución al viento.

**#20 - Libertad **

Un lugar costoso, una mesa para dos, cinco langostas y la persona que amas, con nadie que los conozca alrededor, es lo mas cercano que ambos se han sentido a estar libres.

**#21 – Vida **

¿Desde cuándo cosas como encuentros secretos, frotarse las narices, y pequeñas charlas sobre nada en particular, se convirtieron en lo mas importante en su vida?

**#22 - Celos **

Logan no sabe porque, pero estar en lo correcto es agridulce cuando encuentra a Del Figgalo besando a Quinn en su camino a la cama después del juicio de las 3 a.m. por la radio.

**#23 - Manos **

Cuando Quinn tomó su mano para comenzar su entrenamiento, Logan en verdad se olvido de esas pelotas.

**#24 - Sabor **

Aun cuando su primer beso juntos fue el mejor beso que había tenido jamás, él nunca va a olvidar la sal extra en sus labios y comprende que eso esta mal, ella no debe saber a tristeza nunca mas.

**#25 - Devoción **

-Pero no sé como lo hace, James,- murmuro Michael en el desayuno, observando como Logan Reese evadía a una chica en su camino hasta su mesa, -¿Cómo demonios hace Logan para tener una cita prácticamente cada noche, cuando no ha estado coqueteando con ninguna chica desde el día que Winchester se comió sus galletitas?-

**#26 - Por siempre**

Era raro como todas sus citas con todas esas chicas, saciaban su interés lo suficientemente rápido como para aburrirse en una sola salida y todavía mantenerlo vacio en su interior, pero un solo beso con Quinn logro hacerlo querer mas y mas de ella, y llenar su alma y su corazón con algo nuevo, un sentimiento desconocido que nunca antes había sentido, pero que ha estado buscando desde, y piensa conservar, siempre.

**#27 - Sangre**

En un segundo, Logan sintió que toda su sangre abandonaba su rostro por la culpa, cuando escucho su voz tan herida después de que su mini robot pulverizó al de Firewire.

**#28 - Enfermedad**

Debe estar agarrándose algún virus o algo así; no hay otra explicación sino el estar enfermo, a la rara sensación de comezón donde la pequeña geek ciega le golpeo el hombro…

**#29 –** **Melodía**

Para él no hay mejor canción, no hay mejor música, no hay nada mejor que la voz de Quinn diciendo "Y yo amo a Logan Reese".

**#30 - Estrella**

Y él se despertó en el piso con el recuerdo de Quinn presionándole los codos y un montón de estrellitas danzando alrededor de su cabeza…

**#31 - Casa**

-Grandioso,- Logan iba feliz a agarrar otra pelota cuando finalmente lo que le dijo llego a casa*****, '¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con "solo el codo"?'

**#32 - Confusión **

Logan no sabia que lo confundía más: Que Quinn Pensky estuviera paseando con una alpaca, o el hecho de que él supiera que era una alpaca.

**#33 - Miedo**

Quinn pensó que era divertido ver a Logan actuando como Scully, porque le tenia miedo a los fantasmas.

**#34 - Relámpago / Trueno**

Las noticias lo golpearon con un rayo; Se había ido un par de días a la casa de su padre y cuando regreso se sintió en "La Dimensión Desconocida"… -¿Me están diciendo que en menos de diez días, Zoey tuvo un negocio de mochilas, Drake Bell dio un concierto aquí y Pensky se consiguió un novio?-

**#35 - Vínculos**

Nunca habían sido los amigos mas cercanos, apenas mas que conocidos, pero gracias a ese banco un fuerte vinculo se forjo entre una genio herida y un cretino solícito.

**#36 - Mercado**

-Ok, comprar flores es mucho mas complicado de lo que esperaba,- dijo Logan al aire, mientras navegaba por la pagina web de una florería,- Las rosas rojas significan amor, el botón de oro candidez… ¿Qué flor significa, "Lamento haber sido un cretino, burlándome de ti e hiriendo tanto tus sentimientos que sentiste la necesidad de sacarnos a todos de tu vida y ahora nuestros amigos me están haciendo la vida imposible porque te extrañamos"?-

**#37 - Tecnología**

Ella lo había impresionado, ¿cuantas chicas de 13 años que el conocía eran capaces de aumentar el alcance de un celular con una notebook así de rápido y en el medio de la nada?

**#38 - Regalo**

-Si, es el mío- dijo Logan tímidamente, mientras Quinn miraba el pequeño espejo en sus manos y luego a el, un poco confundida, -Quiero dártelo, porque por estar obsesionado con esto por los pasados 2 años me perdí de conocer mejor a alguien realmente maravillosa, y no quiero que esto me haga perderme nada mas-

**#39 - Sonrisa**

Debería haberlo sabido; siempre que Brooks, Martínez y Pensky compartían una de esas sonrisas, el iba a terminar en una situación extraña… como ser cubierto por un colorido arcoíris de pintura.

**#40 - Inocencia**

Y se dio cuenta, aun usando el vestido naranja y los tacos altos, que ella fue capaz de hacerlo realizar cosas que jamás habría hecho, porque él fue lo bastante inocente como para confiar realmente en ella.

**#41 – Finalización **

Estaban bailando felices, juntos, porque después de su confesión de amor, y profundo beso en frente de toda la ACP, todo el secretismo al fin se había terminado.

**#42 - Nubes**

Él no se lo dijo, pero siempre va a lamentar que la primera nube en su relación fuera por su culpa, al comportarse como un cretino por una taza de café.

**#43 - Cielo**

-Debería haberlo sabido,- murmuro Logan, descubriendo a Quinn mas tarde ese día, jugando en la piscina con Marvin, -Si una serpiente cae del cielo, tu tenias que estar detrás de ello de alguna forma-

**#44 – Paraíso **

Bailando con Quinn en la bodega del conserje, abrazados, disfrutando su tiempo juntos… Logan al fin comprende lo que toda la gente cursi quiere decir cuando hablan del paraíso.

**#45 - Infierno**

De todo el entrenamiento con Pensky, Logan no solo aprendió a mejorar sus tiros libres, sino también a controlar un poco su lengua, porque "El infierno no conoce peor furia que la de una mujer lastimada," y Quinn se lo demostró.

**#46 - Sol**

-Espero que esto realmente funcione,- dijo un Logan muy sudado, tomándose un descanso después de perseguir a esa maldita gallina por todo la cancha de básquet bajo en ardiente sol.

**#47 - Luna**

Y ahora que están tan cerca, él no solo nota sus lindos ojos, o se sedoso cabello, si no también que ella es la única chica en toda la ACP, cuya hermosa tez es mas clara que la luz de luna, aun cuando ya lleva casi tres años viviendo en California.

**#48 – Olas**

Quinn peleo la ola de calor que intentaba alcanzar su rostro, mientras enfrentaba las expresiones suspicaces de las chicas, y se dio cuenta que esconder lo que siente por Logan no va a ser tan fácil como ella creía en un principio.

**#49 - Cabello**

Él no lo menciono, pero lo primero que noto en el baile de primer año, fue que no había trenzas, cintas ni plumas alocadas en ninguno de los peinados de las chicas.

**#50 - Supernova **

Ciertamente no lo vieron venir, y si hubieran estado advertidos, probablemente lo habrían evitado a toda costa, pero en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, ambos sintieron que un millón de estrellas explotaban en sus venas, y supieron que eso iba a cambiar su relación y todo lo que sabían el uno del otro de ahora en adelante.

**OoOo**

*****Expresión : _**Hit Home**_, (literalmente golpear casa o tambien dar en el blanco) significa 'darse cuenta de algo'. Nunca imagine que una oración mía me iba a ser tan incomoda de traducir

**OoOo**

_Por favor, díganme que les pareció. Hay una oración (regalo) que no se sugiere en ningún capitulo, aunque si refiere a algo que note en los capítulos que vi de la cuarta temporada. En fin, léanlo y disfrútenlo_

_Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, criticas e insultos, siempre que sean con educación, (aborrezco el lenguaje soez desmedido) y que no se refiera al pairing, porque a) resulta ser canon, quejas a Dan, por favor y b) aun si no lo fuera, creo en la libertad de expresión, y c) desde el titulo se infiere de que pareja iba este fic y ¨el que avisa no es traidor¨._

_Saludos, Lys._


End file.
